Like Toy Soldiers
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: As heroes, they're made to guard and protect those they love, even if it means doing nothing at all, just like toy soldiers. KF/Rob


**Hurts to type but I've been abandoned for the weekend… Alright, song is Like Toy Soldiers by Eminem. I LOVE Eminem. Not only do I find him attractive, but his raps are truthful and about the world and… I mean, I miss Shady, but the new Eminem is still just as kickass as the old one. He's just a father trying to get through life. My big bubba told me not to look up to Eminem right before he was taken from me, cue Atheism, so I'll look up to him until some otherworldly figure shows himself and gives me my brother back… *sigh***

**Disclaimer: I don't own this song… or the characters… but I wish I did. **

_I'm not gonna let someone else's coffin rest in my conscience. _

"Wally… p-please…" Dick's voice was a pale and terrified whisper.

The ginger froze in the doorway, his hand still holding the doorframe, knowing he had been caught. He turned around slowly, emerald striking blue in the dim light. His heart ached when he saw how truly hurt his little bird looked, standing there in an oversized shirt and blue checkered boxers, his hair parted in the front like he preferred it.

"Dick… go back to bed," Wally ordered quietly.

The smaller boy only advanced forward until he was barely two feet from his best friend, looking so small and innocent.

"Don't go," Dick begged, the goose bumps on his arm standing out heavily in the cold air. "I can't l-lose you."

It took all of Wally's strength to keep from letting out a whimper at how adorable he looked. Instead, he just closed the gap between the two of them and wrapped his arms tightly around the thirteen year old.

"You could never lose me," Wally whispered his promise into the black messy hair under his lips.

Dick wrapped his own arms tightly around the freckle faced boy's middle.

"If you go out there to save her… you'll never c-come back…" Dick sounded as if he knew what he was talking about, but the self-assurance was heavily muffled by the spandex of Wally's costume.

Wally tangled his fingers in the soft locks of hair, closing his eyes blissfully.

"Of course I'll come back. I would _never _just leave you here," he tried to assure the broken soul.

Wally tensed as he felt Dick dig his nails into part of his costume. It didn't necessarily hurt, but it was very out-of-character.

"I know that road KF," Dick's voice shook. "I've been down there. If you mess with this guy-!"

"What guy?" Wally pulled back a little, tipping up the pale chin that was buried in his chest so he could understand him.

Dick's eyes were watery and pained, but Wally bit his bottom lip and tried to keep from noticing that. He focused on the pink scarred lips below that.

"His name is Zucco, Tony Zucco. His mob came after my parents and we crossed him… and now they're gone…" Dick shook lightly before burying his face over the lightning flash, breathing in the familiar metallic scent that was such a comfort to him. "I won't lose you too."

Wally's expression darkened and his heart caught fire in his chest, burning in pain.

"Rob… I know the risk… but she's one of us. I have to do something!" he tried to say.

"Yeah, you will do something! You'll die! If I lose you… I have nothing," Dick's voice broke again, shattering in his throat like a misplaced vase.

Wally bit harshly into his lip to fend off the already oncoming tears.

"_We crossed him… and now they're gone…" _

Wally exhaled slowly, closing his eyes tightly. He tried to think of something to say that would make everything better, but he couldn't.

"I could've stopped their deaths, and I didn't. I can stop yours now. Just stay here with me. The Justice League can save her tomorrow."

"They can't save her," Wally started to say.

"But you can save me," Dick cut him off, turning so his left cheek rested against the ginger's heart, "by staying here tonight."

Wally glanced back at the door in question, his heart feeling like a worthless pile of goop.

"Y-you could come with me?" he suggested, his cheeks turning pink in the dim light.

Dick shook his head weakly.

"If I see that bastard again, I'll end up abandoning you to murder him. Then, I'd die and then you'd die because I was with you," he explained softly, chewing on his lip. "I don't want to be responsible for another coffin."

Wally sighed brokenly, finally giving in. He wanted to help, but he knew if he tried, Dick would get to him before 'Zucco', whoever that was, and he'd be beaten to a pulp-less glass of orange juice. Besides, Artemis could handle herself overnight. She was a big girl after all.

"Alright, seeing that I don't want to have to wear a tuxedo for the rest of eternity in a stuffy box, I'm not going…"

Dick pulled himself from the hug, smiling hopefully. He then slipped his hands in Wally's, tugging the redhead down the hall.

"You're lucky I love you," Wally grumbled, unable to hold a smile.

"You're damn right I am," Dick smiled happily.

If this is what it would've felt like to save his parents all that time ago, Dick definitely would've done it. Even checking the wires would've made him feel less responsible, but this wasn't about any Grayson. This was about the West who's family he had just spared the bother of buying a coffin and spot in the cemetery. Now he had one less thing to fret about that night.

**Aw… Noah… why are you so damn lovable? I just wanna huggle you and snuggle you! When Chris gets fed up with me, I am **_**so **_**stalking you like a love sick puppy dog. (: **_**Anyway… **_**Hope you guys kind of liked this. I think I have two other lines of lyrics in mind for two different one-fics to this song… uh, reviews would be lovely…**

**-Frank and Joseph x3**


End file.
